HTF zombie apocalypse
by ninakietnaki
Summary: Sniffles was doing a research, but something went wrong. Now there are zombies in town and some Tree Friends manage to survive. Now they need to continue to survive and find a cure before it's too late for everyone. M for some horror and language. No longer accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes you heard right I'm accepting OCs. You just need to fill the form at the bottom and submit. The characters are humans with animal features (like ears, tails or antlers) and they are at early adulthood. Enjoy the prologue! :)**

**I don't own Happy Tree Friends, only my OCs**

**HTF zombie apocalypse**

A light blue haired anteater with light blue eyes, wearing black glasses and a lab coat over his clothes, was working in his laboratory. Sniffles was doing the biggest research of his entire life. He was researcing on a small testube with real extract of pure black magic. As a scientist he shouldn't aknowledge the excistance of black magic, but after living all those years in Happy Tree town he was convinced that it was real.

In the borders of this cursed town, everyone were dying easily everyday in the most painful and horrible ways. Then the next day they returned back to life in the hospital like nothing happened to them. After some investigation everyone in town was convinced that the town was cursed with black magic, but they never learned why. Even if the town was giving them this immortality they could only die permanently from aging or if they die inside the Happy Tree Forest.

With the help of one of his inventions the anteater was able to collect the essence he had in his laboratory. He collect it from one of the cursed idols that were usually found in town. It was really hard task to collect it without dying. With the help of this extract he would be able to find a way to make the people of this town to have this immortality then they go outside the borders.

He had done many tests and experiments, but still he wasn't able to find a way to use it for his own favor. He was so desperate that he even visited Etna the coyote. She was the only person he knew who was able to use black magic with her own will. She refused to help and said that those were powers beyond her own and that he shouldn't interfere with the town's curse. The anteater didn't listen to her and was convinced that with science he will find a way to achieve his goal.

He took the test tube in his hand and looked closely, it was pitch black. He didn't understad how something was gas and liquid at the same time. Then in the room runned in a hyperactive squirrel with neon green fur. On his messy neon hair were sticking some lollipops, he was wearing baggy neon green with yellow clothes, he had a neon green eye and a yellow lazy eye. He quickly closed the door and tried to move a desk in front of it.

"Nutty I told you to knock before you come in" said Sniffles without looking at him.

"Hahaha! Evil came to kill us! Hahaha!" said Nutty

Sniffles didn't had time to respond and the door exploded. The explosion sent Nutty and the desk to the other side of the room. Nutty hit his head at the edge of a table and it cracked his head killing him instantly. In the room came in a forest green haired bear, with golden eyes, he was wearing a military outfit, holding a bowie knife and having a psychotic smile on his face.

Seeing him, Sniffles dropped his test tube, it broke and the black essence shed on the floor.

Evil looked at Nutty, then at Sniffles and said "Died so soon? That mean less f-"

He was cut of then he saw that the black essence started to move to Nutty's dead body.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked no one in particular.

The black essence came to Nutty's body and penetrated in it. The body had a dark aura around it, then it started to move and got up. The back of his head was bleeding, dying his green hair in bloody red. His eyes had no pupils and they were a lifeless white. From his mouth was dripping blood and his teeth became brown from it.

Sniffles was paralyzed from fear and Evil didn't move from his place. Nutty's body raised his head and jumped on Evil. The bear didn't have any time to respond and Nutty bit his neck, tearing Evil's flesh with a vein. Evil screamed in pain, he started to bleed from his neck and was trying to get off Nutty from him, while the zombie was eating him alive.

Sniffles looked in horror at the scene and runned outside his house. All this was his fault, he should have heard Etna. He needed to inform everyone in town about the zombie. He ran in the first building he saw.

**What do you think? I hope you liked the start. This will be a real survival adventure, with a lot of comedy and some horror. I want to say sorry to all Flippy fans, that he won't take part in this story. Please send me your OCs.**

**Your OC sould have **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Apearance:**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Relationship with other characters:**

**Crush: (if they have)**

**Weapon: (if the don't have I will give them one)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina: We want to thank all the authors for sending their OCs for this story :)**

**Etna: The OCs starring in this story and the authors they belong to are on the list bellow **

**Etna the coyote **_ninakietnaki_

**Nina the lynx **_ninakietnaki_

**Flighty the bat** _Hanpechu_

**Stuffy the bunny** _Hanpechu_

**Samiee Williams the fox ** _Flippy Face_

**Aleksey Zolnerowich the bat **_ Mkad07_

**Catherine "Cathy" Dimitrijevic the owl **_Mkad07_

**Hailz the rabbit ** _Hailzthewakawaka_

**Derick the wolf **_Hailzthewakawaka_

**Flora the fox ** _BunnyTheEpicBunny_

**Nina&Etna: Enjoy the chapter :D**

**I own only my two OCs**

* * *

*Nina's and Etna's gift shop-house*

It was a usual afternoon and in the small shop were two girls, the one was a lynx and the other a coyote.

The lynx was arraging some stuffed animals on the shelves. She had a lime green cat tail with black spots and lime green cat ears with long black fur at their tips. She had long to the shoulders lime green hair and eyes at the same colour. She was wearing a yellow tank top under her lime green jacket, an olive green fingerless glove at left hand, lime green/yellow striped knee high socks, olive green shorts and sneakers at the same colour.

The coyote had a honey brown ears and a bussy tail at the same colour. Her honey brown hair was in a boycut and she had hazel eyes. She was wearing a honey brown sweater that exposed her shoulders, a red top under it, light blue jeans, brown sneakers and a neckleace with a brown circle stone. She put a pack of popcorn in to the microwave, then she sat on the couch and turned on TV.

"Nina when Lifty and Shifty are coming? The movie will start in ten minutes." said the coyote

"They sent us a text a minute ago, Etna. They say that, they will go to steal at Sniffles's house first and after that they will come here." Nina replied

"They should better hurry." Etna said

The door to the shop opened and a boy came inside. He was an orange fox, with white tipped ears. He had light orange hair, his right eye was red and his left eye was blue and he wearing black british style glasses to hide his heretochromia. He was wearing a black scarf, an orange T-shirt labeled "Z?" in the middle, with a long black and white striped long sleeve under. Black skinny jeans with gray high- top converse and fingerless black gloves. He also had a long black katana strapped to his back.

"Hi Samiee! What brings you here?" asked Nina with a smile

"I thought that you hated me" said Samiee confused

"I don't hate you, silly. I just hate your boyfriend." said Nina

"So you hate only Flippy not me, right?" he said

"Only him and the whole army." Nina replied

"So what brings you here" asked Etna

"Oh! You see today, I had that vision again." said Samiee

"The one with the zombie apocalypse?" asked Etna with interest

"Yes, that one. It is the 5th time I saw it this week and it disturbs me" Sammie said in worry

"Do you think it's near?" asked Nina

"That's what I fear. But if it happens, it will prove that I was right and then Flippy will owe me fifty bucks." said Samiee with a childish smile.

"You wanna see the movie with us?" asked Nina

"What movie is playing this evening?" asked Samiee

"It's a horror comedy called 'Zombieland'." said Etna

"It sounds good. Do you have popcorn, cookies or ice cream?" he asked

"The popcorn will be ready in five minutes and I think we have some ice cream cookies in the fridge." said Nina and Samiee immediatly ran to the kitchen.

He returned eating a ice cream cookie having a adorable goofy smile and sat on the couch with Etna.

"Where are the twins? The should have came back by now" said Etna

"I don't kn-" started Nina but she was cut off, because Sniffles barged in the shop-house, slamming the door.

He was breathless and said between pantings "... Nutty... Evil... black essence... zombie... "

"WHAT?" asked the others

Sniffles tried to catch his breath and said "Nutty is zombie..."

"Ha! I knew it that in will be soon! Flippy now owes me fifty bucks!" said Samiee in a happy proud voice

"...he attacked and bit Evil." continued Sniffles

"Damnit! How I'm supossed to take the money now?" cursed Samiee in anger

"How did this happen?" asked Etna

Sniffles looked at her with guilt and swallowed hard and he said in a trembling voice "You remember the black magic essence? The test tube it was in, had broke the Evil came and it possessed Nutty's dead body."

"I told you to trow away that thing! Look what you did! Your spite started a whole apocalypse!" she yelled in anger

"What did you said? This stupid Nerd started a zombie apocalypse?" said a voice

The looked from where the voice came from and they saw a girl standing at the entrance. She was a fox, she had black ears and a red tail with a black tip. She had long to the waist red hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing a black tank top, denim jeans and black Nike shoes. she came in with a worried look and yelled "Is that true? You stupid Nerd!"

Sniffles only nodded in fear. The girl growled and yelled "I always knew that you're a pain in the ass! Your idiotic inventions and researches only spread destruction! Now you started a whole apocalypce!"

"That's what I said Flora." said Etna

"Etna we have fought zombies back in the WAR" said Nina

"Those are totally different." Etna said

"What do you mean? A zombie is a zombie." said Samiee

"I mean back then my parents were controlling the corpses, so then we killed my parents all the zombies died. But now those one don't have a master, so we could kill him. They are controlled by pure evil black magic."

"You mean they are unstoppable?" asked Flora

"I didn't said that. There only one way, but it's almost impossible." said Etna

"Tell us Etna we need to know how to stop this" said Samiee

"We should go outside this town and find pure white magic." she said

"And were we can find it?" asked Nina

"It's a month of travel to go there. It's a secret cave in a forest. In that cave are light crystals. Those crystals are the pure form of white magic." she said

"If it's in a forest I can help to find the cave. Then what?" said Samiee

Etna looked at Sniffles and said "You said that the essense possessed Nutty's body, right?". He just nodded and Etna turned to the others and said "We will should need to return here and put the crystal in to Nutty's body"

"Then what will happen to everyone?" asked Flora

"They will die and the next day will be brought to life. Even those outside this town. So everything will return to normal." Etna ended

There was silence in the room and it was already dark outside.

"We need to inform all the others in town" said Samiee

They looked out the window and saw six persons to run to their store.

"I think it's too late" said Etna "It looks like those six that coming are the only survivors in town"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The OCs that weren't introduced, I will make for them some small chapters. They will start since they were attacked by zombies, until they survive and come to Nina's and Etna's house. So wait for the next update :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina: Hi again everyone! In this chapter we will see how Hanpechu's OCs survived an attack, before they come to our shop-house :)**

**Etna: Why exactly everyone will come to our shop-house? Did it have some kind of label that says "Zombie survivor's shelter" or something?**

**Nina: Maybe...*runs outside and takes off a big sign from the roof***

**Etna: *facepalms* Just enjoy the chapter**

**I own only my OCs**

* * *

*At the cinema*

In the cinema's progection room were sitting only a boy and a girl. The girl was a bat and the boy was a bunny. They were sitting and watching a scary movie.

The girl had short choppy light blue hair and her eyes were in a deep cobalt blue colour. She had bat ears poking out of her hair and a small light blue tail. She was wearing a black sweater with neon green stars on it, orange shorts and yellow high heels.

The boy had tousled orange hair that stick out in different places and his eyes were pale green. His orange ears were long and droppy, with white tips and he had a fluffy white tail. He was wearing a sick mask (because he's a hypochondriac) and under it he had freckles. He was wearing an orange baggy jacket, blue baggy jeans and white shoes.

She was watching the movie anamused, while the boy was clinging to her from fear.

She said in annoyance "Finally get hold of your self, Stuffy!"

"I can't Flighty! Zombies are scary!" he said trembling

"Come on! Be a man! Why then you came here if you're scared that stuff?" said Flighty

"First of all **you** dragged me in here and second it looks like a date, if you think." he said

"Maybe I dragged you here, but it's **not** a date!" she said and started to play with one of his ears

"Cut it off!" he said annoyed

"No~" she simply replied

Someone silently came inside the room and the friends didn't noticed anything, because the were still quarreling. The person came slowly closer to their direction. Stuffy heard the footsteps and looked at their direction. He saw that it was Toothy.

He was going to greet him, but he stopped and froze in fear then he took a better look at him. Toothy's clothes were teared and covered in blood, he was missing his whole right hand and his skin was pale white. He had a deep wound on his belly, that was like a wild animal ate and teared his flesh and from there where sticking out his guts. His eyes were a lifeless white and his head was turned in a weird angle. While he was moving slowly, blood was dripping on the floor leaving a path behing him.

**"AAAAAAAAH! A ZOMBIE!"** screamed Stuffy in fear and Flighty turned immediatly to see it.

The zombie was very close to them. Flighty immediatly stood up and kicked it to the face yelling "**That's for ruining** **my date!"**

Then she kicked the zombie, her high heel stabbed his eye and ripped his head off. His headless body fell down and his head was stuck in her heel.

She was speechless for a minute and cursed to herself "WELL SHIT!"

"I thought you said this wasn't a date" said Stuffy

"SHUT UP!" she said in bad mood

"Also, why did you wore heels today?" commented Stuffy

She took them off and said trowing them away "Because I didn't knew that we will be attacked by a zombie, to wear my boots!"

"We need to get out of here! Who knows how many of them are here! What if I'm a zombie, too? You beter stay away from me to don't get infected!" Stuffy said in panic

She looked with an expression 'are you an idiot?' and said "What are you saying? It didn't even touched you!"

"Oh! You 're right" he said in relief

"Come on we need to get out of here before we end up like him" said Flighty

They run out of the cinema and they saw a zombie Disco Bear moonwalking at the road with a disco ball over his head and dancing, without noticing them.

Stuffy said in fear **"Samiee was right! The apocalypse has come!"**

"Or that or Michael Jackson came to town" said Flighty looking at zombie Disco Bear.

"Where we should go?" asked Stuffy

"We need to go to Samiee! He knows what to do! Let's run to his house!" she said and prepared to run

Stuffy grabbed her hand and said "Wait! He said that he will be at Nina's and Etna's house!"

"Riiiight, I forgot. Let's go there!" she said and they started to run there.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next follows one other pair of OCs. I will update soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina: Hi again! We are back! In this chapter will be introdused Mkad07's OCs. :)**

**Etna: So sit down in front of your pc or phone and enjoy! ;)**

**I own only my OC's**

* * *

*At the hospital*

This evening the hospital was unusually empty. In tha building was only one patient. The patient was a girl who was still sleeping in a hospital bed, after her late resurection.

She was an owl with long wavy orange-brown hair with black at the tips. She was wearing a white blouse with a dark blue bow, a blue/black kilt skirt with black shorts under it, blue knee high socks and black mary janes.

In the room came in a boy came running in to the room. He was a red haired bat, with heterochromia. His right eye was blue and his left eye was red. He was wearing a red jacket, a white shirt, black pants, red athletic shoes and was holding a baseball bat.

He runned to the girl and started to shake her and said "Cathy wake up! We are in danger!"

The girl opened her golden eyes and asked "What happened Aleksey? Why you look so worried?"

"Cathy I need to get us out of here before it's too late!" he said in hurry.

She calmly stood up and took from the table her white side bag, witch she used as a medical kit. She wore it and then said to him "You need to calm down Aleksey. Tell me why you're in such hurry?"

"I will explain you on the way" he said taking her hand and heading outside the room.

She followed him and asked "What happened to make you so stressed?" as they walked down the corridor.

"I was passing by Sniffles's house then I saw them." Aleksey said

"Who you saw?" Catherine asked

"Flippy and Nutty! They were attacking Shifty and Lifty!" he said

"But they are not bad people to attack someone. Maybe Evil can do something like that, but Flippy is a good person actually." Catherine said

"They aren't humans anymore, but zombies." he said glancing around the other corridors.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked worried

"Yes I am and those things came in to hospital. Thats why I came here to take you."

"But how you know they are bad? Maybe they want to be friends with us."

"Cathy, we are talking about **zombies!** Not stray animals."

"It was just a thought" she said

The continued to walk, until they saw a small path of blood outside a half opened bloody door. They heard someone to move inside, then a bloody hand in a black glove grabbed the edge of the door.

They quickly turned and runned to the opposite direction. They turned in to another corridor and they saw in front of them Mole. He was on his knees and in front of him was Lumpy's corspe. Mole had his head down and he was grawling like a hungry wild animal. He was digging his bloody hands in to Lumpy's body, taking out his intestines and shoving them in his hungry bloody mouth.

Aleksey and Catherine stared in fear and felt themselves trowing up at the scene in front of them. They heard footsteps behind them and they turned quickly around.

Coming to their direction was coming zombie Flippy. His neck was missing a big part of his flesh and the blood spilling from there changed the colour of his uniform from green to a brown-red. thi blood was dripping on the floor leaving a road of bloody footsteps. His mouth open mouth was covered in blood and on his teeth were sticking parts of human's flesh.

Catherine leaved a small squeal of fear, as zombie Flippy came closer. Zombie mole turned his head to their direction and growled, exposing his bloody red teeth and from his mouth was sticking out pieces of Lumpy's guts and dripping blood. he stood up and runned to their direction.

They couldn't run anywhere, since they were attacked from both sides of this corridor Aleksey prepared his bat to fight, while Catherine was trembling and tried to hide behind him. Aleksay swinged the bat to hit zombie Mole, but he missed. The zombie jumped and attacked, but he attacked zombie Flippy instead of them and started to bite him. They took the oportunity and ran out of the hospital.

"What was too close! But why he attacked zombie Flippy instead of us? Not that I mind." said Aleksey catching his breath

"Maybe zombies can be blind, too. But where we should go?" asked Catherine, with her hand on her chest to calm down.

"HEY!" someone shouted to them.

They looked were the voice came from and they so Flighty and Stuffy running to their direction.

They came to them and Stuffy said between pantings "We were... attacked by... a zombie...at the theatre"

"We were also attacked at the hospital" said Aleksey

"Flighty why you don't wear shoes?" asked Catherine

"You really don't wanna know" she replied

"We are going to find Samiee at Nina's and Etna's house. He should know what to do, because he predicted that will happen." said Stuffy

"We are are going with you then" said Catherine

"Then let's go before those things find us" said Flighty and everyone started to run again.

* * *

**Etna: So this is it for now. Hope you like it.**

**Nina: In the next chapter will be introduced the last two Ocs**

**Nina&Etna: So keep reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nina: We are back everyone! In this chapter will be introduced Hailzthewakawaka's OCs :)**

**Etna: Also if your an author and want for your OC to have a minor role in this story, like... *opens a random door and drags out Cloud from there***

**Cloud: O_O What? *No idea what's happening***

**Nina: Like Cloud over here *stands next to him and pokes his cheek* they will be survivals who will fight zombies in their towns, but won't tag along in the adventure. :)**

**Cloud: O_O Wh-**

**Etna: *Covers his mouth with her hand* We want to warn you that some of those OCs will die or become zombies later.**

**Nina&Etna: So submit if you want and enjoy this chapter! ;)**

* * *

*Somewere near the Happy Tree Forest*

A boy and a girl were walking to the direction of the forest.

The girl was a light purple rabbit with droopy ears and a bushy tail. She had very tan skin, her short brown hair was ina ponytail and her bangs were covering her right eye, she had purple eyes and and a golden hoop earring on her right ear. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black jeans and red shoes. She was also holding a shot gun in her hands and was wearing a red belt bag around her waist, with bullets inside.

The boy with her was a grey wolf with a red tip on his tail. He had tan skin, short scruffy red hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a grey shirt, dark blue ripped up jeans and dark red shoes.

He said to the girl "Hailz, babe. I don't think it's a good idea to go in to the forest."

"Come on Derick! Don't be scared! It will be fun hunting ghosts!" she said with a smile

"We don't even know if there are any. Even if there are how will you catch them?" he asked

"Hellooooo!" she said waving her rifle "Why do you think I brought a shot gun with me?"

"You mean, you will hunt ghosts with this babe?" he asked looking at her like an idiot

"How else do you think I'm going to hunt them?" she said with a serious look.

He didn't knew how to reply. Then he saw Cuddles walking and said quickly "Look Hailz! Cuddles is there!"

She turned and yelled "Hi Cuddles!"

"Hi guys!" said Cuddles and walking to them "What's up with the gun?"

"We are going to a ghost hunt" said Hailz with a cheerful expression.

Cuddles looked at her with a questioned look and then looked at Derick behind her who was signaling _'Don't say anything, she is crazy'_

"Do you want to come along?" asked Hailz

Cuddles didn't know what to say and looked at Derick who was signaling _'No, no, no!'_

"Okay?" said Cuddles with hesitation and Derick facepalmed

"Great! You're coming with us to the forest!" said Hailz cheerfully

"Why to the forest?" asked Cuddles

"Because there are living the ghosts silly" said Hailz

"Why you 're so sure about that?" Cuddles asked

"I saw Samiee talking to someone in the forest, but there wasn't anyone around. So it must be a ghost and I'm going to catch it!" she said in a serious tone

Both Derick and Cuddles were speechless and then Derick said "Babe, Samiee can talk to the nature"

"What do you exactly mean?" she asked

"He can hear the trees talking to him and I think he was talking to the trees, then you saw him." Cuddles tried to explain

"So it wasn't a ghost?" she asked disapointed

"No, babe." Derick said

"Damnit! So I came all the way here and I brought this gun for nothing?" she said angered

Hailz and Derick both gasped in surprice and fear then a hand grabbed Cuddles from his shoulder. They were so concentrated at the conversation that they didn't notice, that someone approached them. Cuddles turned around and saw in fear Shifty.

His right eye was missing leaving an empty red-black, with blood spilling like tears. His left cheek was ripped out leaving visible his back teeth. His right hand was covered in bites and was broken. Cuddles didn't had time to flinch and zombie Shifty bit Cuddles at the neck, killing him instantly.

The other two saw in terror what happened in front of them. Hailz paniced and quickly pointed her gun at Shifty and shot him to the head. The shot blew his head and brains splattered everywhere. Shifty's body fell on the ground and didn't moved anymore. Cuddles was dead on the ground, then his body started to move. He was ready to stand up and Hailz shot him at the chest, making his body shaken and then it didn't move again.

"W-what w-was t-t-that?" asked Hailz trembling

"I d-don't know, but w-we need to r-run and worn t-the others in town" he said taking her from her arm and they started to run.

As they were running they saw some other people to run and Hailz shouted "Heeeeey! Over here!"

The others stopped and they ran to them.

"There was... something with... Shifty and... he killed... Cuddles..." said Derick in pantings

"I shot him... and then Cuddles..." said Hailz

"We know... zombies are attacking... we are going... to find Samiee... for help..." said Aleksey

"We are coming... with you..." said Hailz

"We should... better run..." said Flighty and they saw that they almost reached the gift shop.

* * *

**Nina: Finnaly all the OCs were introduced and they going to gather at our house**

**Etna: Also you will learn that I said a tiny-tiny lie *evil grin***

**Nina: Etna we forgot to send Cloud home**

**Cloud: O_O *still has no idea***

**Etna: Please review to give him some brain**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nina: We are back~**

**Etna: Cloud is ok now and it's time for me to have fun *evil laugh***

**Nina: I hope no one will be injured in this chapter**

**Etna: No promices~**

**Cloud: Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Nina: Hey! I was going to say that!**

**Cloud: Too late! :P**

* * *

*Nina's & Etna's shop-house*

As everyone inside the shop were waiting for the survivors to come Nina said to Samiee "Samiee, I was just thinking. If we are have to travel for a month to go there, that means we need one month to return. Am I right?"

"Yes, that makes two months. Why you asking that?" he said

Nina started to cry, hugged Samiee tightly and said in sobs " Because Lumpy probably will be a zombie! That means, I won't see him for two whole months! And if we fail, I will never will be able to see him again!"

Even if Samiee hated Lumpy, he felt bad for her. He started to think about Flippy and he realized that he was in the same situation. He also started to cry, then he hugged her back and said in sobs "Why Flippy? Why? Why you have to be a zombie? I won't see you for two months or maybe never again! Why Flippy? Why? That also means I won't take the money!"

Etna was looking at them and thought _"You must be kidding me!"_ , Flora took out her phone and took a picture of the scene and Sniffles was just sitting in a corner.

Inside came the other six and they were all ready to ask questions, but they stopped then they saw the scene in front of them.

Catherine came to Etna and asked her "What's wrong with them?"

"Missing their crushes." Etna replied.

Samiee and Nina stopped to cry and she said "Ice cream?"

"You just readed my thoughts." he said.

They went to the fridge, took ice creams, sitted on the couch and watched TV eating them.

Etna turned to the others and said "We need to bolt the door and the windows somehow, so zombies won't come in here tonight"

"I know! Do you have some boards?" said Hailz

"And were you keep the nails and the hammers?" asked Flighty

"In the storage room!" said Nina

Hailz and Flighty immediatly ran in there and returned with some wooden boards, nails and hammers. Then they started to nail the the boars on the door and the windows in X's .

"Done!" they said proudly clapping their hands.

"Will they be enough?" asked Aleksey

"Don't know." said Flighty

"But it always works in cartoons and zombie movies" said Hailz

"They will be enough. Come on, don't stand like that" said Etna

"What will we do now?" asked Stuffy

"Come on Etna and I will explain everything" said Samiee and Etna sat at the couch with them.

Aleksey and Catherine sat on the small couch, Hailz and Flora sat on the two armchairs and the rest took chairs from the kitchen. They started to explain everything. They told them the cause of this apocalypse and their plan.

"You see? I always said this stupid Nerd is no good!" said Flora glaring at Sniffles, who was feeling guilty.

"Two months is a very long, by that time almost the whole continent will be full of zombies. Our return here will be harder." said Aleksey

"Aleksey is right. By that time there will be more zombies and it will be harder to survive." said Catherine

Stuffy started to panic "What if we won't be able to survive? What if one of will become zombie? What if I am a zombie now? Wh-"

"Get hold of your self! Your not a zombie!" cut him off Flighty

"If you are do you want me to shoot you?" asked Hailz

"No, no, no! Dont shoot me! I'm not a zombie!" said Stuffy timidly

"Babe, you need to stop scare other people." said Derick and Hailz slapped him "Why was **that** for, babe?"

"Just stop calling me 'babe' you fucking hopeless romantic!" Hailz said slapping him again.

"So what will we do now?" asked Aleksey

"We will sleep here tonight, since this is the only safe place in town." said Samiee

"And tomorrow morning we will make a plan to escape from here" said Etna

**"AAAAAAAaaaaaaa!"** everyone heard a girl's screams outside the shop and runned to the windows to see. They Giggles been chased by zombie Petunia outside the street.

"Etna you said that only those six were survivors! You lied?" asked Samiee

"I just never include that pink whore in anything." Etna said

"You mean you knew all along that she was still alive?" asked Nina with wide eyes

"Of course! If she was attacked earlier we could heard her screams. You know everytime she screams all the town hear her." Etna said

"We need to help her." said Catherine

"Sorry Catherine, but here is no way I will leave that bitch to step inside my house!" said Etna

They saw that zombie Petunia catched Giggles and started to eat her alive, while Giggles was struggling and screaming. Everyone, except Etna looked away from the scene and Catherine said "Etna you have to do something!"

"I will!" she replied and walked away. Then she returned with a bowl of popcorn and started to eat it with an evil grin, while she was recording the horrible scene on her phone.

Everyone in the room had the same thought _"I never want to be her enemy!"_

* * *

**Etna: Hahaha! This video is so doing on YouTube! **

**Nina: Your scary at times like this.**

**Cloud: *Nods and backs away***

**Etna: You know this scene reminded me the phrase "Do everything always with your best friend"**

**Nina&Cloud: Please review to make her stop! She scares us!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nina: Finally Etna stopped to scare us and went to sleep**

**Cloud: I'm so lucky I will have a small part in this fic and I will have my own fic without you two :P**

**Me: Don't push your luck or I will make you a zombie**

**Cloud: Ok :|**

**Nina: Haha! In your face Cloud! Enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

The next morning everyone, exept Etna, were awake . They were eating breakfast and talking at the kitchen.

"So Nina, why Etna hate Giggles so much?" asked Flora

"Well, then we first came here she was mean to us. Then Giggles started to do bad things like they were accidents making Etna hate her. Etna started completelly to hate her then Giggles pushed her in the lake. Etna died that day because she was eaten alive by piranchas, crocodiles and a shark. I don't why Giggles did such horrible thing, but it made her Etna's enemy and you saw what happens to her enemies." said Nina

"Why would Giggles do that?" asked Catherine

"We don't know." said Nina

"I never thought that Giggles was capable of doing something like this. Women are scary." said Stuffy and all the guys just nodded

"I can't believe we will be walking for one month to reach that cave and one other month to return here! It's so damn long!" said Hailz

"You know if we take a vehicle it will take us two weeks to drive there" said Etna coming in to the kitchen

"Why you didn't told us that earlier?" asked Flighty

"I thought it was too easy to figure out, how we will be there faster. But I see that even the genious in this room didn't thought of that!" she said sarcastically looking at Sniffles.

"But were we can find vehicles? We will need at least two of them." said Aleksey

"Well I have the key from Flippy's jeep, witch is parked outside his house." said Samiee

"I see you have some pluses dating him." said Flora teasingly and Samiee blushed, from thinking his relationship with Flippy

"You know we can take Lifty's and Shifty's van, witch probably is outside Sniffles's house." said Nina cheerfully

"But we don't have the key for the van." said Stuffy

"No worries. They always leave the key inside to have the van ready for escape, then they are stealing" Nina replied

"That solves the problem with the vehicles, but there is another one. How we gonna get them? Since we don't have enough weapons to defend ourselves and Etna's magic is useless against zombies, as she told me." said Samiee

"We have some weapons in our storage room, but most of them are from the time then the WAR was." said Nina

"Really you have weapons? Can we take them now?" said Hailz excited

"Calm down babe." Derick said to her and then turned to Nina "You know Nina your eyes are beautiful like two green emeralds"

"Thank you! I wish that Lumpy could said me that" said Nina and started to daydream about Lumpy

Derick quickly made a grimace hearing that and Hailz laughed at his failed attempt to flirt

"Girls can you lend me a pair of shoes?" asked Flighty

"Of course. You can take Nina's yellow boots there" Etna replied

"Thanks~" said Flighty and went to wear them

"What happen to her shoes?" asked Flora

"A zombie head had stuck to one of her high heels, so she threw them" Stuffy said and everyone tried to hold a laugh

Then Flighty returned "Let's go to the storage room to take the weapons"

"They got inside the storage room and they noticed that it was a large room filled with brown boxes, furniture and every kind of stuff.

"Wow you have everything in here. I thought you have in here only the stuff you sell" said Flora

"You know, Lifty and Shifty usually use it as a second hideaut. So it's normal for the place to be like this" Nina said

"You let them to keep here stolen things and come as they please?" asked Catherine in surprice that Nina aproves of theft

"Since they are my cousins and the only family I have, yes." Nina said

They walked to the end of the room and standed outside a closet. Etna opened it and it revealed many kinds of weapons.

"Wow! Were did you find all those?" asked Aleksey

"Some of them are from the WAR and the rest are stolen from Flippy's house by the twins" Etna said

Samiee noticed an axe that looked awfully familiar and asked "What Lumpy's axe is doing in here?"

"Nothing!" Nina said and quickly hid the axe behind her back blushing

"So choose your weapons" Etna said

Flighty took a steel bat and a handgun. Stuffy and Catherine both shoosed axes to defend themselves. Aleksey kept his baseball bat and took a battle rifle. Samiee kept his katana and took revolver just for any case. Flora had her bowie knife and took a sniper rifle. Hailz kept her shotgun and then she saw the bazooka she took it and didn't leaved it from her hands. Derick picked an assult rifle and took a pistol. Sniffles took a handgun. Etna took two machine pistols. Nina had her assassin's knife, Lumpy's axe and a machine pistol. Those who picked guns wore belt bags and put there and in their pockets the ammo.

The splitted in two teams. The first team with Samiee, Flighty, Stuffy, Hailz, Derick and Sniffles willl go and take Flippy's jeep. The second team with Etna, Nina, Aleksey, Catherine and Flora will go to take Lifty's and Shifty's van.

Now everyone was ready to go outside and take the vehicles, Etna said "Then we will take the van, we will wait for your truck outside the forest"

"We will be there" said Samiee and they walked outside.

* * *

**Nina: Sorry everyone if it was a little rushed.**

**Etna: But we want the action to happen soon.**

**Nina: Etna! When you woke up?**

**Etna: Who said I was sleeping? *evil grin***

**Cloud: Please review everyone and wait for the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nina: Pam pam pam! The adventure starts! :D**

**Etna:**** So read, learn and enjoy**

* * *

*Etna's team*

Everyone were running to Sniffles' house to find the van. As they were running one zombie came out from the left corne, two from the right and one behind them.

Etna quickly shot some bullets with her machine pistols at the two zombies, Aleksey shot from his battle rifle to the zombie from behind and Flora aimed with her sniper rifle and shot the zombie at the head making it explode. All the bodies fell on the ground without moving again.

"It was a long time, since I used this babies. I missed them." said Etna happily, about her guns

"Those zombies aren't residents of this town." said Flora looking closely one of the zombies

"It looks like they already invided one other town" said Aleksey

"Better keep going, before more of them come" said Catherine and they continued to run.

As they were running a zombie suddenly came out in front of Nina ready to bite her. She jumped to a side to avoid it, waving the axe in her right had and slashed the zombie in two halves. The top half was still moving and tried to grab her leg. She shot the zombie at the head, with the machine pistol at her left hand, killing it.

"That was a close one." Catherine said

"Nah! It could be worst" Nina replied.

As they were running outside Pop's house Etna suddenly stopped and holding her head.

"Why did you stopped?" asked Flora

"I didn't sense him before, only because I can't sense little kids from far away!" said Etna

"What do you mean?" asked Nina

"Cub is still alive in there!" said Etna pointing the house

"I will go to save him! You go for the van!" said Catherine rushing to the house's direction

"Catherine wait!" Nina yelled

"I will go after her! You take the van and meet us here!" said Aleksey running after her.

The rest three girls continued to run at the direction of Sniffles' house.

"I hope they will be okay." said Flora

*Samiee's team*

The team was running to the direction of Flippy's house. Then suddenly, they were surrounded by zombies. Three of them were running behind them, one was at their left side, two from the right and one in front of them.

Hailz shot from her bazooka at the three zombies behind them. That followed from an explosion that burned the zombies and Hailz's crazed laugh.

Flighty ussing her still bat, hit the zombie at the left with all her might at the head. The zombie fell down from the blow and Flighty continued to hit the zombie, until it's head was a bloody squash on the road.

Derick was shooting with his assault rifle the zombies at the right, until they both fell down dead.

Samiee rushed to the zombie in front holding his katana. He slid with style next to the zombie, cutting off it's legs and Stuffy gave a chop to it's head.

After killing those zombies Sniffles said, looking at one of the zombies "Those zombies aren't residents of this town"

"What did you thought? That the zombies will stay only here and won't raid other towns?" said Samiee sarcastically, pissing off Sniffles.

"I love this thing!" shouted Hailz hugging the bazooka tightly

"Can you give me a hug too?" asked Derick

"HELL NO!" said Hailz

"Guys we need to run before more of them come out" said Stuffy and they continued to run.

As they were running in front of the market Stuffy said "Samiee we will need food for the road! Can we quickly stop at the market?"

Everyone stopped and Samiee said "Good idea! We will split up. Me, you and Derick will go for the jeep and Hailz, Flighty and Sniffles will foray the market."

"Can I switch with Sniffles?" asked Derick

"NO!" yelled the girls

"You heard them." said Stuffy

"We will meet you here then we take the jeep!" said Samiee and they split up.

*Pop's house*

Catherine was so worried for Cub that she kicked the front door and rushed inside, with Aleksey running behind her. Then they came inside, they heard Cub's cries at the other side of the house and someone trying to brake a door. They both with caution walked to the direction of the noise and they saw zombie Pop trying to brake the door to Cub's room.

He stopped then he heard their footsteps, he turned and runned to attack them. Aleksey shot him repeatedly with his battle rifle, killing him. Catherine tried to open the door but it was locked. It looked like Pop had locked his son inside so he couldn't attack him.

Catherine raised her axe and started to hit the door repeatedly. Then the door was destroyed they saw the 5 years old boy. He had light brown bear ears and light brown hair, he was wearing a red/orange striped shirt and and brown shorts. He was hugging his brown teddy bear and was crying in a corner of his room.

Catherine runned next to him and said "Don't worry Cub your safe now"

The boy looked at her with teary eyes and she took him in her hands. She tried to calm him down saying "Don't worry Cub all will be fine. We are here now."

Aleksey came to her and said "Cathy we need to go."

She nodded and they headed outside the house.

* * *

**Nina: They saved Cub :D**

**Etna: That was a success, later we will see that the rest teams were doing at the meantime :)**

**Nina&Etna: So wait for the next update and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Etna: So we are back. Time to see the other teams with their tasks.**

**Nina: This chapter came out a little longer.**** So enjoy it :)**

* * *

*Near Flippy's house*

Samiee, Stuffy and Derick were running to the direction of Flippy's house and in front ot them came out five zombies.

"Shit! Where are they comming from?" asked Derick and shot with his assault rifle at the zombies, managing to kill three of them.

"Who knows? The just pop out like this!" said Stuffy, beheading the zombie next to him and kicking it to the ground.

"We need to keep going" said Samiee slicing a zombie in two same halves, with his katana.

"Man those things are weak. If you think the fact that even you can kill them with one slice" said Derick to Samiee

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Samiee having a threatening smile

"Guys we need to take the jeep!" reminded Stuffy

They almost had arrived to the jeep, but they stopped then they saw zombie Lammy. Her her both legs were covered in bites, that were in a black-red colour and her left leg was broken, so she was dragging it as she moved. She had a gash over her temple that made her face been covered in dried blood. The weird thing about her was that she was holding a bloody Mr. Pickles.

Seeing this, Samiee kneeled down, put his hands on his head and screamed in despair **"NOOOOOOOOO! MR. PICKLES IS ZOMBIE TOO!"**

The others looked at him like he was an idiot and Derick wishpered to Stuffy "How a pickle can be a zombie?"

Stuffy shrug and replied "I don't know"

"I will take revenge for you Mr. Pickles!" yelled Samiee and stood up.

He took out his revolver and shot zombie Lammy. The bullet hit her left eye, but she continued to move. Samiee shot one more time and the bullet hit the same spot. The second bullet pushed the first one with force, making it to pass through the zombie's brain and go out from the back of it's skull. The zombie fell down on the ground dead.

The three guys were looking in surprice and were spechless for a minute, until Stuffy said "How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I shot and... it just happened." said Samiee

"Have you ever shot from a gun before?" asked Derick

"No, this was my first time" Samiee replied

"Man! Are you Chuck Norris or something?" asked Stuffy

"Can you do that again? I want to record it on my phone" said Derick

"Maybe another time. Now we need to get to the jeep." said Samiee

They opened the doors and seated inside the jeep. Samiee sat at the driver's seat, Stuffy at the passenger's and Derick at the back. Samiee took the key, put forth the engine and started to drive to the market.

*Near Sniffles's house*

The three girls had almost made it to the van. Around the house were walking seven zombies, who ran at the direction of the girls when they saw them.

Flora took out her bowie knife and slit the throat of the zombie who was from her left. She shoved her knife in to the mouth of the zombie who was from her right, then she pulled out her knife and kicked the dead zombie on the ground. Then she said "It have passed only one night and the town is almost full of them!"

Etna crossed her arms and started to shoot the two zombies at her sides. The zombies fell dead on the road and Etna said "I know! Those damn creatures are spreading fast!"

Nina using the axe beheaded the zombie at her right and she quickly sliced diagonally the one next to it. Then she pointed her machine gun behind her and started to shoot the zombie, without looking at it. After killing all the zombies she said cheerfully "Girls! We made it t-!" But she was cut off from Flora's screams of despair

"NO! NO! NO! MIME! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Flora cried

The other two girls saw zombie Mime walking to their direction. His right antler was ripped out and his left was broken. His bottom jaw was broken and was hanging open. A bone was sticking out from his right broken arm and his intestines were hanging, from his teared abdomen.

Flora fell on her knees and sterted to cry. Etna with one of her machine guns shot zombie Mime, killing him and then ran to Flora.

"Flora, we need to go" said Etna and helped her to stand up

"Mime... he is..." said Flora in sobs and cried on Etna

"Shhh, don't worry. We will save him and return him to normal" said Etna comforting and patting Flora's back, while the walked to the van.

Nina was sitting at the driver's seat and the van was ready to go. Etna with Flora sat at the back seat and Nina drove them outside Pop's house.

There Aleksey and Catherine, who was holding Cub in her arms, ran to the van. Aleckey sat at passengers seat and Catherine behind with the other two girls.

"Why it took you so long?" asked Aleksey

"There were many zombies, so it took us some time." Nina replied

"Awww. Isn't he cute?" said Etna pointing at sleeping Cub who was hugging his teddy bear.

Seeing Cub Flora started to feel better and said "Yes he is a cute little angel"

"Better be quiet. He is very tired." said Catherine

"Etna you said, we will meet the others outside the forest?" asked Nina

"Yes, we will meet there" Etna replied and Nina started to drive to the forest's direction.

*At the market*

Flighty, Hailz and Sniffles came outside the market.

"Hailz, let's take a cart to put everything in there." said Flighty

"Okie dokie!" said Hailz and brought a cart

"Now let's go in!" said Flighty

"Wait, wait, wait! You can't go inside just like this! First we need to check if zombies are in inside." said Sniffles.

"Good point! I will go and check!" said Flighty.

"Hey! I also want to check!" Hailz complained.

"No! I will go to check! It's a man's job to make sure that the weak ladies are safe." said Sniffles and walked in to the market.

Hailz and Flighty looked at each other with questioned looks.

"**Weak**?" said Flighty annoyed

"**Ladies**?" asked Hailz surprised

Sniffles quickly looked around, turned to the girls and started to say "All clear ladies yo- Gahh!", but a zombie jumped on him from his left, knocking him down on the floor.

"Nerd down!" said Flighty and Hailz. Hailz then shot the zombie, with her shot gun.

Sniffles tried to stand up and Hailz shot him, too.

"Hailz why did you do that?" yelled Flighty

"I thought he was a zombie!" Hailz yelled defensively

"What we will say to the others?" Flighty paniced

"We can say that the zombie did it" Hailz said

"Good idea! Now, let's go in and take what we need." said Flighty and they walked inside.

"Let's see... let's take canned food" said Flighty putting in the cart a whole row of different canned foods.

"We can take cookies!" said Hailz throwing in the cart random boxes of cookies.

"Bottles of water!"

"Marshmallows!"

"Bread, ham and cheese!"

"Soda, lemonade, coke!"

"Chips, popcorn and crisps!"

"Donuts!"

Then the got to vegetables, they looked at each other and both said "**No way**!"

"I think we are done!" said Flighty proudly

"Let's go outside!" said Hailz cheerfully

Outside the boys were waiting for them in the Flippy's jeep. The girls opened the trunk and put in the whole cart inside. Then they sat at the back seat, with Derick in the middle.

"Hello babies. Did you missed me?" Derick said

"SHUT UP!" both girls yelled and Hailz slapped him

"Owww! Hailz babe, why was that for?" Derick asked, only to take one other slap from her.

"Where is Sniffles?" Stuffy asked

"The zombie did it!" both girls quickly replied.

"I knew he won't last for long." Sammie said and drived to the forest's direction.

* * *

**Etna: Okay, done with that. Time to see a map and start the travel.**

**Nina: I just noticed. Where is Cloud?**

**Etna: Who knows? Maybe he is busy with his fic or he is sleeping again or maybe one of the authors abducted him**

**Nina: Anyways , please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nina: Let's go people, time for a trip :)**

**Etna: I don't understand why you're so excited **

**Nina: We have in front of us an adventure with fun, suspence, zombies, craziness and of course cookies :D**

**Etna: *sigh* We will see. **

**In this chapter will be used some parts of the songs: _Thriller _from Michael Jackson and _YMCA _from Village People. And some others will be mentioned.**

* * *

*Outside the Happy Tree Forest*

Both vehicles arrived outside the forest. Everyone got out of the vehicles and Samiee asked "Where exactly is the cave?"

"I will show you on a map." Etna said "Nina bring a map!"

"Okie dokie!" the girl replied. She went to the van's trunk and started to search.

Aleksey noticed that someone was missing and asked "Where is Sniffles?"

"The zombie did it!" said both Hailz and Flighty.

"What?" asked Aleksey confused.

"They mean that Sniffles was attacked by a zombie." said Stuffy.

"I knew that the nerd won't last for long." said Flora.

"I said the same, when I heard it." said Samiee.

"Look Flighty! It's Cub!" said Hailz pointing the baby in Catherine's arms.

They came closer and Flighty said "Isn't he a cute little bear?"

"He is so cute that I want to hug him!" said Hailz.

"Do you want to hold him?" said Catherine.

"Sure!" said Hailz taking Cub

"Awww! Look at this cute little face." said Flora.

"Look at him! He is adorable!" said Etna.

The girls made a circle around Cub, telling how cut he is and the guys were standing in a corner, looking at them.

"I would like to be in Cub's place." said Derick and all the guys nodded.

"Pop is so lucky to have him!" said Hailz to herself and gave Cub back to Catherine.

Derick came close to her and asked slyly "Do you want **us** to have one?"

"Yes! I would wanted!" said Hailz without thinking. When she realized what she said, she blushed and yelled to him "NO! I don't want to have a baby with **you**!"

"Awww, babe! You like me! Don't deny it!" said Derick in a seductive voice and making Hailz blush even more.

She kicked him and yelled "NO! I DONT!"

"Ouch babe! Love hurts! Admit it! You hurt me, because you love me!" said Derick with a smirk and leaned his head closer to hers.

Now Hailz was in a difficult situation. He was only few inches away from her and she could almost feel his warm breath. To her relief, Nina yelled from the van "I found the map!", making Derick to back away and he wishpered to her slyly "Our conversation isn't over."

Nina brought the map to Etna and everyone gathered around them.

Etna pointed the place were the Happy Tree town supposed to be "So, we are somewere here!". She moved her finger and pointed far away at the northwest "Here somewere is the forest with the cave"

"That's very far away from here" commented Flora looking at the map

"I see that our way to the cave is mostly through a wasteland and that there is only one town on it" said Samiee.

"Great! That means that we can make stop for supplies, like food and weapons." said Aleksey

"Now that we know the way, can we get moving?" asked Flora

"Okay! Back to the cars everyone!" said Samiee and everyonne went in to the vehicles and they drived away from the town's borders.

***After 3 hours***

*In the van*

Outside was almost afternoon and it was very silent inside the van. At the driver's seat was sitting Nina, at the passanger's was Etna and behind were sitting Flighty, Stuffy and Flora.

Stuffy was the first who broke the silence "You know, it's boring to travel like this. At least can you put some music?"

"Etna look if you can find the music tapes" said Nina, without stopping to look at the road.

Etna searched and found a tape. "I found Michael Jackson's songs" she said and put the tape in to the van's stereo.

"I didn't know that Shifty and Lifty were fans of Michael Jackson" said Flora.

"Which is their favorite song?" asked Flighty.

"I think it's the **Smooth Criminal.**" said Nina

"Why I'm not surprised?" said Stuffy sarcastically

"I want to hear **Thriller**" said Nina and she turned on the stereo. The song started to play.

**_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_**

Nina started to sing the song and to move under the music's rhythm, while the others were just listening.

Flighty and Stuffy looked at each other and Flighty asked "Did we had the same thought now?"

"If you mean the zombie DB dancing yesterday, then yes." Stuffy replied.

"Let's just forget it" said Flighty and she started to sing the next lines.

**_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_**

Flight grabbed Stuffy's ear, making him flinch, and started to play with it.

"Stop it!" said Stuffy annoyed. Flighty just gave a smirk and continued to tease him, while she was singing.

Nina spotted a zombie on the road and said "Hey guys! What about smashing this zombie and make it a bloody pulp on the road?"

"Do it! It's gonna be fun!" said everyone excited

**_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_**

Nina was driving full speed to the zombie and soon the van hit it. Instead of becoming a bloody pulp, the zombie went flying forward to the air. Then it hit the ground and all it's bones broke. The van kept driving and squashed the zombie on the road.

"It came out better than I thought" said Nina and everyone nodded in agreement.

**_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_**

"Can you stop it? It's annoying!" said Stuffy to Flighty, who was still teasing his fluffy ears.

"No, I can't" she replied, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Stuffy blushed under his mask and asked "What was that?"

"Nothing~" said Flighty grinning

"How you say it was nothing! You could have catched a cold or a fever from me!" said Stuffy

"You don't have any cold or a fever." said Flighty rolling her eyes and they started to argue.

"Then we will we stop?" asked Flora who was starting to feel hungry.

"I think about in 2 hours or so. What do you say Etna? " asked Nina and had no responce from the other girl. She looked at Etna and saw that she was sleeping. "Why she always falls asleep then she hears this song?" Nina asked herself.

*In the jeep*

As Samiee was driving, next to him was sitting Hailz and was looking with boredom outside the window. Behind were sitting Derick, Catherine with Cub and Aleksey. No one had said anything for the rest 3 hours.

In the end Hailz said "I'm bored! Can we do something?"

"What could we do inside a car?" asked Samiee.

"I dunno know. Maybe we could play the game, about counting car colours." Hailz replied.

"But there are no cars." said Samiee.

"How about just turning on the radio? In would be less boring in here." said Aleksey.

"Not a bad idea." said Samiee turning on the radio.

_"Hello to everyone who is hearing us. We need to report that zombies are inviding us. We suggest that everyone should get locked inside their houses, with supplies and weapons. We hope you will survive. Next we have the song **Baby** from Justin Bieber..."_

"CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT!" everyone in the jeep screamed and Samiee quickly changed the radio station.

_"Okay folks! Next is the song_ **_Boyfriend_**_from Justin Bieber..."_

"QUICK! CHANGE IT!" everyone screamed and Samiee changed the radio station.

_"Now everyone we will hear the hit **Love Me **from Justin Bieber..."_

"CHANGE IT NOW!" everyone screamed again.

_"Now it's time to hear everyones favorite singer Justin Bieber in the song **U Smile**..."_

"CHANGE IT!" everyone screamed.

"I KNOW! HOW MANY SONGS THIS BIEBER HAS?" yelled Samiee and changed the radio station again.

_"Welcome to everyone who started to hear our station now! It's time to hear the old hit **YMCA **from Village People..."_

Everyone exhaled in relief and Samiee said "Alleluia!"

The song started to play.

_**Young man, there's no need to feel down. **_  
_**I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground. **_  
_**I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town **_  
_**There's no need to be unhappy**_

Everyone started to sing along with the song. Cathy said "I love this song!" and Cub, who was sitting on her lap, was clapping his hands and laughing.

_**Young man, there's a place you can go. **_  
_**I said, young man, when you're short on your dough. **_  
_**You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find **_  
_**Many ways to have a good time. **_

They saw outside, how the van had smashed a zombie on the road and Samiee said "Do you wan't to try the same? I see one zombie ahead of us!"

"I have a better idea! Drive full speed and pass next to it from my side" said Hailz

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. **_  
_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**They have everything that you need to enjoy, **_  
_**You can hang out with all the boys ... **_

Samiee did as she said. The second then the zombie was next to Hailz's side, Hailz opened the door and it hit the zombie straight to the face. The impact knocked the zombie dead on the ground. Everyone laughed at this and Samiee said to Hailz "Hahaha! You're right! It was better!"

Derick said to Catherine "You know, you're beautiful as the goddess Aphrodite" **(A/N: If you don't know who it is, then you suck at Greek mythology)**

"Thank you" said Catherine smiling and behind her Aleksey gave a murderous glare to Derick. Seeing Aleksey's death glare, Derick swallowed hard.

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. **_  
_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel ...**_

The song suddenly stopped and the voice from the radio said _"Sorry for breaking you from the song, but we have shocking news. Our favorite singer Justin Bieber was attacked by a zombie!"_

Hearing this, everyone in the jeep broke in cheers.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing for these days, but lately I'm not in mood. I want to warn you that I won't be updating that regulary from now on. I hope you will understand. Also if anyone from you like Bieber, I DON'T CARE! **

**Please review and tell me if this chapter was worth updating. **


End file.
